Worth Waiting For
by idontknowhow2shutthehellup
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a maid in the service of the Mikaelson family in a world were love between a servant and a noble is unthinkable. Caroline knows her place well, but when a certain blonde haired blue eyed noble walks in the room her sensible nature flies out the widow. What will happen as the two unlikely lovers break all the rules for a chance at love. AU/AH multiple pairings
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is an idea I've had for a while, I even have the whole story planned out in my head ****. I was so nervous to write it so I thought I'd write the prologue to sort of explain the idea (and start the story) and you guys can review to tell me if it's any good deal?**

**I also want to say this is set in the 1900's so not too far in the past.**

**::::::::**

Caroline Forbes had been born in Mikealson Manor. Because of this most would assume she was of noble birth. However her mother simply hadn't been able to make it to the servant's stables before her daughter's screams echoed through the halls. Caroline's mother, Elizabeth, was and always had been Esther Mikaelson's personal maid. She was responsible for everything from waking Esther in the mornings to delivering her children. All seven of them.

She had first delivered Aaron, who had died at the tender age of three days. As his midwife Elizabeth had been blamed and upon Mikael's orders punished despite Esther's protest. Two years later she had helped bring Finn into the world, her face had been the first thing his solemn eyes had seen. Three years later she had handed Esther her small Elijah as the first snow of the winter fell silently outside. Five years after that she had coaxed a furious Niklaus from his mother, while Elijah's cries had been indignant his younger brother's had been full of rage, his chubby fist clenched as if outraged at Elizabeth for bringing him into the word. She had handed him to his mother with tears in her eyes and promises to keep his illegitimacy a secret. Not one year later a mewling Kol had been brought into the world by a heavily pregnant Elizabeth on a warm summers evening. Rebekah had landed in her arms another year later, her screams so loud it was rumoured the men in the stables had heard her over the clap of thunder and the smashing of hail. Finally four years after, Elizabeth delivered Esther final child, precious Henrik who from the moment he entered the world had been frail and innocent.

Seven children Elizabeth had held in her arms on their first day of life, shed cried, she'd yelled, she'd sweated but none had compared to the first time she held her precious Caroline in her arms her daughter sapphire eyes shining into hers.

Caroline had inevitably grown close to Esther's children, their mothers being so close but Elizabeth had always taught her daughter that it would not always be acceptable. The Mikaelson's were royalty. Before even their great grandfathers had been born the world had been separated to those who were extremely rich- the ruling class, and those who were not.

Those who were wealthy and lucky had been given land, riches and slaves. Those who were not had been given jobs, masters and chains. The system had been refined over the years, more civilised but the dynamics had not changed. Elizabeth's ancestors had been given to Esther's. And so upon her 18th birthday Elizabeth had been given to Esther.

When a child was 11 they were put to work on their owners lands. Girls were to complete tasks such as cleaning, cooking, sewing, teaching and more modern responsibilities such as shopping, hairdresser, assistant party planner and anything else required. Meanwhile boys were to plough the field, tend the gardens, over see horses, chauffer and attend meetings and such with the lord of the family. Through out these seven years known as probation they were observed by the head servant's. On their 18th birthday t would be decided where their strengths lay and they would be put to work in that area for the best of their lives. For example boys who had green fingers were made useful tending the gardens and fields, girls who made rooms sparkle were put on the cleaning crew. Exceptions should as Elizabeth who excelled in all areas were given further 'education' and given to the Lords or Ladies as a personal servant. Those who were considered talentless were thrown onto the streets to fend for themselves. They were called castaways.

Servants were also castaway if they didn't remember their place. Any servant caught having intimate relations with a noble would be severely punished and ore often than not castaway. Even mistresses were nobles.

Caroline Forbes was an intelligent girl, she could recite the laws word for word, she knew the punishments by heart and above all he knew her place. So why did that all change when Niklaus Mikaelson was in the room?

**::::**

**I know next to nothing happens in this chapter but this is just to see if you guys like the idea if ou do I'll upload the next chapter so be sure to let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's the second chapter mainly because couldn't stop myself fro writing it. It's quite long so I hope it's not boring. Also just wanted to let you guys know I haven't really done any research on the early 1900's so I'm sorry if it doesn't seem realistic. Also if anyone feels like doing any cover art I'd be grateful I'm pretty useless at it :P. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_CAROLINE POV_

Caroline awoke to the sound of shouts and scurrying. She had had it drilled into her how important it was to wake on time and go about your duties in a time effective manner but today it was especially important. The Mikaelson's were returning from their five week tour. Once a year the Mikaelson's would visit each of the places they ruled over to allow the royal family personal contact with their subjects, to introduce an new laws, enforce the current ones and above all to remind the people just who held the power. Usually the tour party consisted of King Mikael, Queen Esther and one or two of the princes usually a combination of Finn, Elijah or Niklaus. This year however it was decided the entire royal family would go as more and more lands were brought under the Mikaelson banner.

Not only had the royal children left so Caroline didn't have the friends she grew up with but as Queen Esther's personal maid her mother had left with them also. Because of this her world had been reduced to her duties and maybe one or two of her fellow servant's who she was closest too also on their probationary period.

As mistress Pearl strode past her room she fixed Caroline with a threatening look. Caroline took it as her cue to get up and dressed. Today promised to be a hectic day as the mansion was prepared for the return of the Mikaelson's. Caroline began her morning ritual with her head in the clouds. One month from now Caroline turned 18 and her future would be decided. She knew in her heart she wouldn't be castaway unlike poor hapless Marissa three doors down, her preferred position was the catering staff, she loved the act of baking, it soothed her as nothing else could. However talks had already begun for her to follow in her mother footsteps and become Princess Rebekah's personal maid, she liked Rebekah, so it wouldn't be too bad she supposed.

She shook her head to clear it of the wayward thoughts. She would go where they placed her and be happy with it, she had too. She pulled on her black pants, black t-shirt and black shoes. Thankfully long before she had her 11th birthday the helps uniform had changed. All servants were to wear plain non-descript clothing rather than the rags they had been forced to wear for centuries before. Servants also had to wear a coloured ribbon to signify their position in the household with out the nobles having to talk to them. Probationers wore white. She pulled her curls back in to a pony tail. Today it was her turn to hand clean the ground floors. It would take her all day and promised to be back breaking work.

As she made way down to collect her supplies returning smiles along the way. Caroline had always been well like among her peers, both for her friendly attitude and her mothers respected position. As she entered one of the many supplies cupboards she ran into Annabelle. Annabelle had been born a mere two weeks before Caroline, because of this the girls had grown close. Where Caroline was often compared to a ray of sunshine Anna was compared to thunder storm. She was loud, determined, and moody and one never quite knew where her temper would strike next. She had been warned many by her mother Pearl to calm her temper and remember her place or she would land herself in trouble. No one wanted a disobedient servant.

"Good morning Annie."

Annabelle cringed at the childhood nickname. "Is it?" She answered with a smirk, it wasn't exactly a secret she wasn't a morning person. "Where are you scrubbing today then?" She asked Caroline out of habit more than anything else as they gathered their equipment.

"Ground floors, you?" Anna gave one of her rare genuine smiles; they both knew Caroline already knew, she knew where everyone would be working that day. It was second nature to her learn not only her own schedule but others as well. She considered it good manners so nobody would be punished for being in the wrong place.

"Dunno, where am I?" She looked at Caroline with a teasing smile. Caroline grinned back and made her way upstairs shouting over her shoulder "Guest chambers"

Throughout the day she slowly worked her way from the back entrance to the front polishing the marble floors in smooth circles. Her knees were red and throbbing, her back slick with sweat and her finger were beginning to cramp. She knew better than to complain, even to herself.

Mistress Pearl strode up to her and looked down "Finish up Caroline they're due to arrive soon." Without waiting for her response she walked on past her. Pearl was head servant for a reason. She was efficient, strict and meticulous. She ruled the staff with an iron fist along side Alaric, who over saw the boys and men. She was also Anna's mother though she showed no favouritism towards her rebellious daughter. Caroline sped up her pace, it was regulation that the staff would line up in an orderly manner outside the castle gates to welcome the family back to her home. It was of the upmost importance their lands and castle where in perfect order. The next evening an extravagant ball was to be thrown where nobles from all over would attend to celebrate the return of the Mikaelson's, arrange courtships and marriages, broker business deals, and above all to gossip. The highest nobles known as the elite would push their beautiful daughters on the princes and their handsome sons on the princess. If Caroline was lucky she would be on the catering staff where she would be able to secretly fawn over the extravagant dresses and glittering jewels.

As she shined the last inch of the entrance hall the servants where already starting to gather outside. She noted regretfully she wouldn't be able to run down to basement where the slaves quarters where to clean herself up a bit. She knew logically it wouldn't make a difference, servants where required to be plain and forgettable. However she couldn't quite keep down that irrational need to look nice whenever she knew she'd come into contact with a certain prince. She once again shook her head, notions like that would earn her an one way ticket to the streets.

"Caroline!" At Alaric's sharp yell she scurried outside to join everyone else. The last of the servants where gathering when the royal carriages appeared from around the corner. As they neared the front door Caroline's heart sped up and her excitement grew. The carriage came to a graceful stop just short of the front steps. Coach attendants scurried to the carriage doors and opened them with a flourish.

Mikael was first to step out. His highness was as always dressed in his finest, his clean cut royal blue suit covered in various medals. He had an air of disdain about him, he barely spared any of them a glance before he strode off into the castle quickly followed by his personal servant Logan and Alaric. Caroline had never brought herself to look him in the eye, neither had many others. Her mother then exited the carriage behind the Mikaelson's carriage to help Esther out. Caroline had to smother the instinct to run to her mother as she had been allowed to do as a child. It was times like this when she realised how fiercely she loved her mother. The majestic queen excited the carriage with a graceful smile to her favourite servant Elizabeth. She was followed closed by her always ill son who clung to his mother's side. Her heart went out to him, it didn't look like his travels had agreed with him. Esther greeted the rest of them with a signature royal wave of her gloved hand and as always turned to wait for her children to exit their transport. Finn was next with his wife Sage and their little children George and Alexandra. Finn and Sage's marriage was more of a business arrangement, and it showed in the way they stood next to each other, backs straight and stiff smiles. Elijah was next to exit with his ever present polite smile Caroline had come to associate with public appearance's. He reminded Caroline of an aristocrat with his elegant manner. He turned and held his hand out to his only sister Rebekah. She flashed her brother a grateful smile as she stepped out of the carriage in her perfect dress and heels. If Caroline was honest with herself she was often struck with envy. Kol exited with a joyful laugh, he often abandoned any air of royalty, but Caroline preferred his youthful spirit, the only time she ever saw him act like a royal was usually when he was busy humiliating or bullying. Caroline held her breath as the final Prince stepped into the sunlight. He too had a grin on his face as he clapped Kol on the back. If Elijah was aristocratic Niklaus was positively regal. He was a masculine version of his mother, with his sandy blonde curls and clear blue eyes that Caroline had often seen turn cloudy with temper. Elijah fixed his laughing brothers with a pointed look to which they both smirked and quietened down. The family entered their home together.

**::::::::::**

Caroline had been forced to go about her chores for the day after that. When she had been younger she would have been taken to her mother upon her return, however now she was older she had to wait until they had both completed their duties. So with a heavy heart she made her way to the kitchens. Tonight she was to serve the wine at dinner. She had long ago decided it was the chore she hated most.

It was uncommon that noble's children associated with the servant's, however Caroline had been raised along side the Mikaelson brood. She knew it was because Esther and her mother were close, as Esther's maid her mother was involved in every aspect of the queens life meaning there had to be a certain amount of trust and friendship. However Esther had grow closer to Elizabeth than any noble blood. Most would consider it improper. The queen quite honestly didn't care. Not only had Esther not looked down upon her servants daughter, she had allowed her to learn along side of and play with her own precious children.

Elizabeth had always reminded her daughter it was a great privilege, not a right. One day it would change, and it had.

As children Niklaus and Caroline had tormented each other. She would tease him about his curly locks until he was red in the face with his fists shaking. He would pretend he's forgotten her name and click his fingers for her attention instead, as though she was his slave-which technically she supposed, she was. She remembered with a smile they day he and Kol had pushed her into the lake… and then helped her out after she'd almost drowned. She'd been so furious, that she, little Caroline Forbes had punched His Royal Highness Niklaus Mikaelson right in the nose. She cried in her room all afternoon expecting to be severely beaten for it. Instead he had visited the servant quarters for the first time in his life to tell her he had lied for her and she owed him. They'd fought like cat and mouse until the day she turned 11. Then they'd fought verbally, more privately. Then one day he'd changed. She had been 14 and he 16. He's waltzed into the room she'd been dusting with a grin then stopped dead and stared. She smiled again when she remembered how she'd checked her face in the mirror after he'd left to make sure there wasn't something in her teeth-there hadn't been.

After then instead of teasing her, he'd flirt. He'd tell her silly jokes to coax smiles from her lips and even bring her wild flowers from the fields. After that there had been gentle touches, a graze of his finger along her arm, a hand at her lower back, one day he'd even smoothed the back of his hand along her cheek. She remembered how furious Elijah had been when he'd seen that. She knew from Rebekah he'd lectured Klaus later that night reminding him what would happen to Caroline if he was caught doing it again.

Niklaus hadn't stopped; instead he'd got better at doing it secretly. Whenever they were alone he would whisper sweet nothings in her ear, put his arm around her and had even kissed her cheek a couple of times. In the company of his siblings he'd sit as close as he could to her, throw her suggestive glances and once again tease her mercilessly.

She had known all along Elijah had been right, that she should put a stop to it, but she hadn't been expecting the wake up call she received in the form of poor Vicky Donovan.

Vicky Donovan was a 19 year old scullery maid who'd been caught locking lips with Lord Tyler Lockwood nearly two months ago. She'd been publically outcast. They'd found her body 4 days later. After that Caroline had avoided Klaus like the plague, she felt sick every time she thought of it. After he'd left with his family it had become so much easier to stop herself from thinking about him.

Now she had to go serve him wine.

**::::::**

_KLAUS POV_

Klaus had never been particularly fond of these family dinners. Usually he and his siblings ate in groups of two or three, whenever the chose. Every now and then his mother would bring them together for a meal to catch up with her children. But he knew his father preferred to eat alone pouring over official papers. It had never bothered him; he had never been close with the man. However on occasions like these when he did join them it was just plain awkward. It was like they spent so little time with their father that they didn't know how to act around him, only Finn as heir to the throne really saw him.

On the bright side, he thought as he sat down at the table next to Bekah, he'd get a nice meal. It wasn't as if he'd starved on the tour but he was sick and tired of eating deer, fish and whatever other game the king or his hunters could catch. It was even worse in the cities, he loved their culture, art and music, but their foreign food hadn't agreed with him. All thoughts of food flew from his head when he caught the conversation his mother and Bekah were having.

"… Caroline turns 18 soon, you won't have to wait much longer sweetheart."

"I cant wait," Rebekah replied with a huff "Every time we come home the maids put all my stuff away wrong and with the summer season on the horizon I'll need one I can depend on to help me with functions and balls and such."

He and Kol and Elijah shared a smile. His precious sister was a demanding little thing. But he's rather Caroline went to his sister than anywhere else. At least then he'd see her more. And Bekah knew of his feelings for her, they needn't hide with her.

The past five weeks had been hell. He'd thought of her constantly, her face, her smile, her laugh… her temper. He'd went to sleep thinking of her and every now and then had woken up in a sweat with thoughts of the naked beauty swimming around in his head. He knew his little obsession with her was dangerous, for her anyway, but he was selfish enough to not care. He had to be with her.

And there she was, as if he conjured her from his dreams. She was entering the room along with several others who were placing his meal in front of him. She carried a pitcher in her hand so he surmised she was to serve them wine. Excellent, he thought, she would be in the room all though dinner.

He let his eyes roam over her as she made her way around the table pouring their drinks. He had no idea why they thought her uniform made her forgettable. The t-shirt only served to show the fullness of her breast, the pants showed off her narrow waist and then went on to frame her amazing legs. He often called them the Holy Grail his head.

When she finally stepped next to him to pour his wine he took a moment to breathe in her fresh scent, it made his blood run hot every time he was near her. While no one was paying attention he quickly run his hand down the back of her leg, he was desperate for contact. Her hands shook slightly and she turned to throw him a subtle glare. He smiled happy with the knowledge she was as affected by his presence as he was by hers. She then quickly poured his sister wine with a sweet smile to Bekah and stood back, waiting in case any of the wanted any more through out the meal.

Yes, he wanted Caroline Forbes ad he'd be damned if their little disagreement before he'd left would stop them.

**::::::::**

_CAROLINE POV_

She hated him he decided. And this time she meant it! She had been so good while he was away, really tried to forget her feelings for him. Now hear he was practically groping her at the table, where he was having dinner with his family. She could have swung for him. She had spent the last five weeks constantly reminding herself of her place, to be good and not have such thoughts. He'd been near her for ten minutes and she wanted to break the most important law. She wanted to kill a prince.

She kept her head down for the rest of dinner while she listened to their conversations. But she didn't miss the glances he continued to give her.

"No! The Grey's were the worst, remember when their son, Albert, quoted that awful love poem for Beks?" Kol sniggered

His brothers laughed along while Rebekah looked murderous.

"Oh princess, how shall I describe thee…." Klaus said in a false high pitched voice.

"It didn't even rhyme." Elijah put in, while Henrik nodded his agreement and Finn rolled his eyes.

"I thought he'd make the perfect match for our sister" She grinned putting his arm around her. She slapped the side of his head.

"Rebekah!" Her father chided "You are a princess; you do not resort to violence!"

"But it's okay for them to tease me!" Rebekah snapped heatedly.

"That's what brothers do, sweetheart!" Klaus told her rolling his eyes.

Rebekah turned to him with a sweet smile "Well this is what sisters do, darling." And she smacked him again while Caroline tried desperately to hide her smile. Kol however didn't bother and burst out laughing, while Elijah had one of his sweet grins he reserved for his siblings only, even little Henrik giggled. Esther looked at them fondly.

Klaus however looked murderous as he turned to Rebekah before he could react Mikael voice boomed out.

"Enough! You are my children and you will not act like animals!" The entire room fell silent. Mikael's temper was not to be tested. He clicked his fingers in her direction and held out his wine glass. As she approached him she didn't miss Klaus' glare at his father. She however was used to Mikael's dismissive behaviour of the servants.

"You should not mock them," Esther told her children in a firm voice "These families took you into their homes on our travels you should be grateful. We will have no more harsh words said of them tonight."

Mikael gulped down the last of his wine. "There will be no more words tonight at all," He stood up "It's time the children went to bed. Finn, Elijah you will come with me." He said to his wife and left the room followed by his two eldest sons.

The rest of the siblings looked indignant at once again being thought of as children. However all Caroline felt was relieve. Before Klaus could throw another smouldering look in her direction she hurried to the kitchen where it was safe. Once there she heaved a sigh.

"You alright, Caroline?" Bonnie one of the catering servants asked.

She fixed a cheerful smile o her face "Of course, I'll begin my clean up duty" She rushed of towards the sink knowing Bonnie didn't believe her for a second.

She washed dishes her head full of blue eyes and soft touches.

**::::::**

The sun had set by the time she was done. All the stops had been pulled out for the Mikaelson's first dinner home; it meant a lot of dirty dishes.

She turned down her hall when an arm shot out of the cleaning closet she had seen Anna in earlier. She gave a yelp as she was dragged into the darkness of the closet.

"SShhh!" A familiar voice said laughing. She groaned as she recognised Klaus.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to review :P**

**Sorry once again not much really happened, but since Caroline and Klaus already have a history I wanted to fully explain it before moving one. I hope the characters seemed believable if a little OOC. **


End file.
